Surveys will be made to determine the extent of the target population. After a period of training, a comprehensive program will be developed to meet the needs of the employed alcoholic and/or problem drinker. Seminars and workshops will be held with employers on attitudes toward the alcoholic and alcoholism. Close association will be maintained with the Department of Labor and the Division of Personnel. Treatment to be provided through the Division of Mental Health Out- patient Services. Hospitalization will be in the general hospital where indicated. It is hoped that through this program preventive measures can be taken to reduce the rate of alcoholism, the rate of absenteeism will be reduced and the alcoholic will become a more productive person. It is also hoped that research will be included in the program to give indicators of any stress or conditions peculiar to this area which are conducive to alcoholism and how these conditions can be reduced.